narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Bijuu und Jinchuuriki
Frage Ich hab auf manchen Seiten gelesen, dass es möglich ist, dass Ori die Schlange in sich trät. Meine Frage könnte das wirklich sein. mfg Windwalkker125 --------- wo haste das gelesen? --Th(ôô)mas Admin (Diskussion) ----- Hier http://www.narutoera.de/forum/showthread.php?t=3871 mfg Windwalkker125 ---- das ist auch nur eine Vermutung --Th(ôô)mas Admin ---- 1. Wenn dann würd ich eher glauben das Juugo einer der Jinchuuriki sein könnte ich mein der kann sich seit seiner Geburt in einen Dämon verwandeln. Darauf hin könnte man auf Bijuu schließen. Was allerdings zugegeben dagegen Spricht ist die Tatsache das er wohl keinen Schwanz hat obwohl dieser sich vielleicht erst zeigt wenn er sich Vollkommen verwandelt hat. 2. Sicher das noch 2 fehlen ich hab jetzt vielleicht nicht alle Kapitel verfolgt aber ich glaub das noch 3 fehlen. Denn während sie Gaara sein Bijuu entzogen sagte Deidara er wäre schwerer gewesen als die beiden anderen. So und nach Gaara kamen ja nur die 2 schwänzige Katze, die 3 schwänzige Schildkröte und der 4. schwänzige Hahn. Das sind insgesamt 6 Bijuus aber nicht 7. --Icis Leibgarde 14:53, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) : Juugo trägt auf keinen Fall ein Bijuu in sich. Der Grund warum er sich in einen "Dämon" verwandelt liegt am Fluch. Juugo ist der Ursprung des Fluches wie ihn auch Sasuke Kimiaro etc. tragen. Was die Bijuus angeht habe ich bisher nur von Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi und Kyuubi gehört von dem 4. Schwänigen Hahn und so ist mir nicht aus sicherer Quelle bekannt das is existieren. Es ist zwar klar das es noch 4. Schwänzige, 5. Schwänzige usw. gibt welche Tiergestalt diese Jeoch haben ist mir wie oben gesagt aus sicherer Quelle nicht bekannt. Würd ich gern mal wissen wo ihr das her habt.Kyuubi Admin ---- Naja ich dacht mir ja nur das er ja von irgendwo her diesen Fluch haben müsste und es hätte ja den sein können das ein Jichuuriki ist und deshalb auch eine gespaltende Persönlichkeit hat. Zum 2. Punkt wurde meine Frage allerdings nicht wirklich beantwortet. Aber egal ob der alte man wirklich den 4. schwänzigen Hahn in sich hatte oder ob es den gibt ist nicht wirklich bestätigt doch es kursieren doch ziemlich viele Gerüchte das es sowas geben soll. Das trifft auch auf die anderen zu. Ich habs aber nicht eingetragen.--Icis Leibgarde 19:43, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Da wir anscheinend nur durch gerüchte sagen können welche Tiergestalt das 4. Schwänzige (5. Schwänzige usw.) Bijuu hat sollten wir dies meiner Meinung auch in den Artikel schreiben. Sobald mir jemand aber ne Quelle nennt wo er dieses Infos her hat und das auch ne fenünftige Quelle ist, ist das so wie es hier steht in ordnung. Das is meine Meinung dazu.Kyuubi Admin Wie wärs mit der: http://www.cidm.de/showthread.php?t=50&page=16 -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Was aber dafür spricht dass es schwachsinn ist, ist die Tatsache das dort Isonade als drei Schwänziger Hai gilt und nicht als drei schwänzige Schildkröte was sie auch ist. Also reines Fan Fiction.--Icis Leibgarde 21:14, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) Hat der zu viel Freizeit und hat sich das alles ausgedacht???? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Hallo erstmal Ich denke mir das der letzte Bijuu der Konoha Tengu ist weil ich denke warum sonst will Itachi den Tengu frei haben.